A bird in the night
by Greensparks2324
Summary: Robin get's injured, Nightwing's distressed. But will any good come out of all of this pain?


_**A/N This was just a random thought I had, I know it's not real cos Nightwing (or Dick) is like 9 years older than Robin. But in this Nightwing is 18 and Tim (or Robin as I'm calling him) is 14. Enjoy and review!**_

Panic rushed through Dick Grayson's body. The former Robin; now Nightwing, ran through the dark streets. While out fighting with Batman and the newest Robin; Time Drake, Robin had gotten taken away and Batman and Nightwng were frantically searching for him.  
>"ROBIN!"<br>His voice echoed throughout the streets, the only response was silence. Tears rose in his eyes again, under the mask he wore, they ran down his cheeks, he tried again yelling.  
>"ROBIN! ROBIN COME HERE!"<br>There was still no reply. His crying became faster, he ran down the street back to where Batman was searching. He wiped his eyes before turning to talk to him.  
>"Any luck Nightwing?"<br>He shook his head, trying not to cry again.  
>"We can't give up. Robin's life is most likely at risk. He needs to be found. Nightwing, search the south side of Gotham, I'll search the North, meet back here in an hour. If you find him, send up the Bat signal"<br>Nightwing shook his head and ran off opposite Batman's direction. He'd only been searching for 25 minutes, when he saw a flash of red to his right. He turned and saw Robin lying on his side (facing away from Nightwing) he ran over to see a hideous sight.  
>"Robin! Robin can you hear me?!" He examined Robin's body. He was covered with bruises and cuts; blood was splattered all over the ground, Robin himself, and the surrounding walls of houses either side of the alley. He stood up, Robin in his arms, and send up the Bat signal.<br>"Robin, please wake up"  
>He brushed Robin's blood soaked black hair out of his face. Robin whimpered a bit and twitched.<br>"Nightwing, is that you?"  
>His voice was weak and cracking. He'd obviously been screaming too much. Nightwng felt his heart ache, it was no secret to himself of how much he loved Robin, more than a brother should, much ,much, <em><strong>much<strong> _more. He just didn't have the courage to tell Robin, and he didn't believe Batman would approve of an 18-year-old guy going out with a 14-year-old boy.  
>"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, you're safe now. Batman's on his way now, you'll be fine Robin, I promise"<br>Robin's eyes closed and he snuggled as best he could up to Nightwing's chest. He sat down and waited for Batman to arrive. On due time, Batman showed up.  
>"I'm glad you've found him. Looking at the state he's in, he would've died long before we'd got to him"<br>They headed back to the Batcave, Nightwing refused to let go of Robin while they were in the Batmobile.  
>"Incase he hurts himself more"<br>He'd claimed. Batman gave in and let it happen. After they'd let Alfred patch him up (it was too risky to take him to the Hospital, they'd ask too much).  
>"I don't think it's safe to let him sleep on his own, incase something happens to him sir"<br>Batman nodded, but before he could suggest something, nightwing piped up.  
>"He can sleep in my bed, that way I'll know if he wakes up"<br>Bruce narrowed his eyes a bit, but he trusted Nightwing, after all. He was once Robin.  
>"Okay"<p>

*about 3 in the morning*

A blood curdling scream woke Dick from his slumber. Robin sat upright, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "hush Robin, it's okay. I'm here"  
>He grabbed Robin's waist and pulled him to his chest. Whatever Robin was scared of, clearly didn't go away. Robin was shaking violently, his crying becoming faster. He snugged up and wrapped his arms around Dick's waist. After a while, he stopped crying, still hugging Dick, he spoke in a whisper.<br>"I'm sorry to have woke you, and cause you a disturbance"  
>"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. You've had a real rough time, it's acceptable"<br>After that, they settled back down to sleep, still hugging.

*The next morning*

"Dick, wake up. It's 11:30am"  
>Dick opened his eyes to see the pale-faced Robin poking him awake. His hair was messy and in his eyes, hs eyes were shiny and bright from sleep. To Dick, he looked beautiful.<br>"Ah, I'm up Robin"  
>They grinned. After they'd washed and put clean clothes on; they went downstairs to eat something. Bruce was working on a project for his work so he wasn't going to be seen until tonight when they'd go fighting, so he left them something in the fridge for when they awoke.<br>"Hmmm, ham sandwiches on soft white bread, just perfect. I'm starving. Want one Robin?"  
>Robin shook his head. "I'll take the chicken one instead"<br>Since it was Saturday, Robin was at home (well, even if it wasn't he was in no fit state to go anyway) and Dick wasn't at work. They played Xbox all day, then watched a horror film until dinner.

*At the dinner table*  
>"Do you think Robin should go with us tonight Bruce? I mean, he's got an obvious limp, a sprained wrist, cuts deep enough to swim in, and bruises all over him"<br>Bruce looked at Robin, chewed some food, then spoke.  
>"Well, he'll have to. There's no Batman without Robin. But you'll have to look after him because I'll be too busy to help"<br>They both nodded and hurried up with dinner (which happened to be Lamb, mash and gravy) and got changed into their suits.

*Outside, about 11pm*

"Robin! Are you okay?!"  
>Robin had tried to get away from an Urban Thug, but the rope he was using had snapped and he'd been sent flying about 15 ft in the air, and unfortunately landed on his face.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Nothing's worse than what I look like so y'know"  
>He looked at Nightwing and smiled his cute smile. Through the mask he could see the bright blue shine of his eyes. Nightwing moved his hand forward and gently grasped Robin's face. Their lips interlocked as they kissed. After a few minutes, they pulled apart.<br>"Robin listen, I know they must have shocked you but I need to tell you something. Ever since Batman made you Robin, made you join the team and come fight with us, I've had feelings for you. Ever since I fist laid my eyes on your perfect face I've loved you. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I love you Robin"  
>There was a pause. Nightwing was waiting for Robin to say he didn't feel the same back but he got a shock.<br>"I love you too Nightwing, I always have"  
>The both smiled and kissed again. They were both happy together, and since then, they'd never left each other's side.<p>

_**A/N I'm actually pretty proud of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! ^.^**_


End file.
